


三三

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	三三

中路的射手突然跑去打野不知道是什么骚操作，崔胜澈大拇指摁了队聊喊人回来，没到一分钟就被团灭，崔胜澈原本只是想骂队友太猪，却也开始忍不住怀疑起自己是不是压根就是这样的臭脚实力，一时间没忍住不加克制音量的说了脏话。

话脱口才想起来这不是在自己家里，猛的抬头就看见靠窗大书桌原本背靠自己写东西的李知勋转身看向自己，立刻尴尬的起身，“老师不好意思……”

李知勋没有回话，沉默的盯着崔胜澈看，两人对视着僵持了近半分钟，气氛维持着难以言状的尴尬，工作室的安静被无限制的放大，阳光照耀下每一粒灰尘下落的轨迹都清晰可辨，窗外树叶哗啦哗啦翻腾带着风的声音，连鸟鸣都仿佛是透过采音收集被音响外扩放出的清晰可闻。

“不能安静待着就回去，”李知勋出言打破僵局，崔胜澈没心思再看手里的游戏，连续的鞠躬说“不好意思老师”，等李知勋沉默着又转过身去才把心放下，也顾不上是不是会被举报，赶忙退了游戏，明明李知勋是背对着自己却还是挺直了背，坐的端正。

崔胜澈盯着伏案写作的李知勋的背影，目光没一会儿又飘到一边，脑子里混沌的不知道想着什么，明明还比自己小一岁，怎么这么厉害呢？

崔胜澈研究生毕业就到言文社做编辑，不算是新人因为已经工作快一年了，终于可以独立负责作家却是因为人手不够，前辈算着发行日期有点犹豫，看起来也实在是找不到更合适的选择，最终让崔胜澈负责对接李知勋。

崔胜澈早先送过李知勋的稿子去校阅部校对，知道这个人很严谨极少出错，在校阅部口碑不错。作家身份是不是完全披露主要看个人意愿，李知勋用WOOZI做笔名而没有用真名，大概也是出于对个人生活的保密，崔胜澈也只听过真名对他完全不了解。李知勋先前的编辑似乎是他同校毕业的学长，费劲口舌才说动李知勋推掉一英馆的后续出版授权转而选择言文社。那人说来也是崔胜澈的同期，业务能力却好像强出他不少，最近有事需要回美国，不得不把手上负责的作家分散给其他人。

崔胜澈拿到李知勋的资料时才知道对方真的比自己小一岁，还在高中时就拿了新人赏，后续的作品产出虽然慢但是每一本都很畅销，崔胜澈先前看过几页，是他不怎么喜欢的文学性极强的文艺小说，李知勋大学毕业后专职写作，最近的系列作品反响很好。言文社企划做一期特刊，邀请了当下几个大火的作家以同一主题作文，崔胜澈就是要负责对接李知勋完成这一篇文章直到发表。

按照资料找到李知勋工作室前崔胜澈对李知勋的形象进行了多种不同的想象，先前见过的作家们有一把年纪时尚优雅却擅长社会派推理题材的老先生，也有言语犀利看起来家庭主妇一样的女性文学作家，还见过一个批判小说家，文字老辣肆意，结果却是年轻的偶像宅。

不能凭借文字风格去想象作者本人，但是崔胜澈忍不住去想，直到李知勋开门时崔胜澈才又承认果然想象是不靠谱的。

和自己脑补的带着眼镜的瘦弱的书呆子形象差距很大，李知勋穿着宽松的T恤，精壮的手臂线条走向漂亮，个子不高，看起来比实际年龄还要更小，唯一贴和想象的大概是话少。

李知勋在靠江的公园边租了房子做工作室，房子在一幢幢民房中独立的阁楼，两面都是通透的玻璃，能看见公园里的小树林和步行道，阁楼外大约是专门找人打理成了户外平台，绿植布满了墙面，没有搭花里胡哨的彩灯和秋千，就只放了枫木原色的折叠桌和折叠椅。

崔胜澈进到工作室时还是有点吃惊，工作室里家具极少，目之所及的是一张长长的桌子，仿佛是欧式的长餐桌，上面放着些纸稿，椅子对着窗外，背靠墙的地方放着一张沙发，但是搭着几件衣服，甚至还有一条毛毯。除此之外就没有别的家具了，李知勋开门后说了句“你先随便坐，我在忙”就不在理会崔胜澈，径自坐下开始写东西。

崔胜澈不好意思的靠着沙发扶手，坐着唯一一点点空着的地方，没一会刷着手机就觉得无聊，想着自己不出声就好，偷偷打开了游戏，结果还是出声被李知勋发现了。

一个姿势坐久了腿也感觉到酸涨，崔胜澈压低身子摁摁自己的小腿，皮带箍着腰里也有点不舒服，崔胜澈觉得李知勋不会回头，悄悄的想松开点皮带，起码往后退一个孔，却没料到刚刚松开就听到肚子“咕噜”一声，声音不大，但是在安静的工作室有响彻云霄的效果。

李知勋回头看到就是崔胜澈猫着腰做贼一样的姿势手里还在解皮带。

崔胜澈慌忙不跌的扣好皮带紧张的话都说不利索，又站起来鞠躬连连说“不好意思老师。”

低着头看不见李知勋的反应，只听着李知勋轻轻说“算了没事，也该到饭点了。”

言文社编辑惯例记录作家的生活习惯以便于更好的了解作家的状态，崔胜澈拿到的资料很详细，上面清楚的写着李知勋作息不规律，只有晚饭和宵夜是按时进行的。

“出去吃饭吗？我这里没办法吃东西。”

崔胜澈没想到李知勋主动邀请自己吃饭，其实不过下午四点，但崔胜澈早上过去就什么也没吃，到现在也有好一会儿，连忙点头说好的，等李知勋随手套了件运动衫，穿着拖鞋就出了门。

和作家出门吃饭惯例是编辑结账之后报销，李知勋却拦住了要买单的崔胜澈自己结了账。

吃饭时，崔胜澈学着之前和前辈与作家一起用餐时的样子装作老练的和李知勋搭话，被李知勋瞬间识破。

“你是第一次做这些吗？”

“……嗯…是的，”崔胜澈低着头忽闪着睫毛，“我很不合适做编辑吗？”

“看起来是，”李知勋毫不留情的说出实情，又抬头偏着头看了看崔胜澈，“也不一定，往后再看看……”

崔胜澈长长的舒出口气，心还没放下了就又听见李知勋的声音，“你觉得编辑是做什么的呢？”

崔胜澈眨了眨眼睛，想了想才开口，讲了些司空见惯的前辈常常训他时会说的东西，又补充到：“当然了，编辑的话要一切以作家为主，目的就是为了让作家写出好的作品……”

“为了WOOZI的作品话，你能做到什么程度呢？”

“我当然什么都能做了”，崔胜澈不假思索的回答。

被脱光了摁在沙发上时崔胜澈怎么也没想到李知勋是这个意思。

“哈……老师…轻……轻一点……”崔胜澈双手被李知勋拉着折在背后，眼睛湿漉漉的泛着水光，嘴巴闭不住的张着，流出甜腻的呻吟。

饭后回到工作室李知勋问的很自然，企划是爱情相关，崔胜澈愿不愿意帮他找些灵感，“我之前的作品没有以爱情为主的，新系列虽然反响不错，但是总是看到有评论说感情线不够扎实，你既然做了我的编辑，是不是应该帮我？”  
有理有据，崔胜澈想不出拒绝的理由呆呆的点点头，就被推倒在沙发封住了口。

崔胜澈长期锻炼身材很有看头，被李知勋欺身压倒吮吸扯咬乳头，手伸到后面揉捏浑圆的臀部，利索的把西装衬衣全都脱下丢在沙发旁边。

“哈……好涨……”李知勋挺身进入时崔胜澈吃痛抓紧沙发，生理的泪水不受控制的顺着眼角滑下来，眼里有点委屈的泛红，睫羽上挂着晶莹的颗粒，李知勋俯下身温柔的亲吻崔胜澈的眼角，待崔胜澈适应了一会儿才抬着腰开始动作。

崔胜澈第一次被用后面，感觉害怕又奇妙，随着李知勋的动作，痛感逐渐被快感替代，滑腻的润滑液被进进出出的动作带着翻出白沫，液体被扯涌在穴道的感觉很新奇，穴肉不自觉的抓紧吸附着插入其中的阴茎，动作停下时便如蚁齿啃食一般密密的发痒，忍不住摇摆着臀部得到舒缓，“老师……用……用力……”

崔胜澈仿佛被抽了骨一样浑身无力，整个人酥软成一摊呈现出任人宰割的样子，细嫩的皮肤因为被亲吻揉压整片的泛红，李知勋扶着他的腿加快了操弄的力度，整个交合的部分都水光淋淋，滑腻不堪。

天还亮着，落日投过大大的窗户落在两人身上，崔胜澈泪眼模糊的看李知勋，雪白的皮肤好像被镀上一层金光，崔胜澈微微低头就能看见自己被操弄的外翻的嫩红的穴肉和支在两人腰间的自己的阴茎，太过清晰，自然光和大扇的玻璃窗让崔胜澈觉得格外羞耻，自己嘴里不受控倾泻出的呻吟也让他头脑发胀。

“你叫什么来着？”

“胜澈……崔……崔胜澈……”崔胜澈颤抖着回答，眼泪又不自觉的涌出更多来。

“胜澈哭什么？”李知勋分出手去揉崔胜澈的囊袋，让崔胜澈腰又塌了点下去，呜呜呜的喘着粗气，“…哈……老师……好舒服……”他小幅度的蠕动着仿佛要的更多，没一会儿就泻到李知勋手里。

李知勋让崔胜澈翻身趴在沙发上，把甜腥、湿漉漉的穴口翻出来，扶着腰开始更猛烈的顶弄，崔胜澈毫无招架之力的绷直了腿，细细的呻吟变成哭喊，但却被李知勋牢牢箍着动弹不得，浑身颤抖着颤栗。

“老师太快了……太快了……”崔胜澈腰臀被顶撞的通红，李知勋对崔胜澈的哭喊置若罔闻一阵猛冲，终于喘着气射在里面。

崔胜澈失神的被放倒，保持撑着腿的姿势，穴口还保持着翕动开合，李知勋低着头拿舌头舔过崔胜澈小腹，舌尖在腰窝打转。

崔胜澈理智回来了些，但好像还没想明白自己到底在做什么，带着颤抖的哭腔迷迷糊糊的喊“老师”。

李知勋没法不在意还躺在自己沙发的人，眯着眼打量崔胜澈一身不堪的样子却又硬了，就着刚刚已经开拓完全的穴口又挤进去，进入顺畅很多，阴茎破开穴道又进入其中，崔胜澈长长的叫出声。

李知勋抱着崔胜澈站起来，崔胜澈失了使力点，只觉得全身力量都被聚集在两人相接的那处，整个人都耸了起来。李知勋每向前一步都使埋在崔胜澈身体里的阴茎进入的更深，狠狠的戳着敏感点，崔胜澈第一次体验到这种感觉，头皮发麻快要发疯，但是持续上涨的快感快要把他淹没。

“啊……”崔胜澈感觉到背部一凉不由得惊呼出声，才发现自己被李知勋放到了书桌上，“老师……”

“胜澈不想在这里做吗？”李知勋抓着崔胜澈的脚腕使力，“可是我啊……最喜欢在这张桌子上创作……”李知勋猛烈的持续冲撞，崔胜澈觉得自己快要散架，挣扎着哭喊扭动却被摁住操的更狠，崔胜澈仿佛被钉在了桌上，只能任由李知勋不断的冲击，无法控制的痉挛，身体涌出现无法言说的感觉“轰”的直充大脑。

崔胜澈被干的干性高潮，小腿肚子都发颤。直到李知勋又射出来才放过他，崔胜澈一丝不挂的从桌子上起来腰腹上还挂着白浊的精液，双腿酸软的挨不住地，被李知勋横着抱起来扔到沙发上。

“老师……老师……”崔胜澈细细的喊着，也不知道是在表达什么，李知勋俯下身去啄啄他的嘴角，安抚着说可以去浴室清洗。

李知勋听到浴室哗啦啦响起水声才自己开始清理，套了裤子就坐到桌子前，手机显示了未接，想来是刚刚打过来因为摁了静音没有注意，回拨过去是洪知秀打来电话问新来的编辑怎么样。

“还不错，”李知勋目光扫过依旧狼藉的沙发咂咂嘴，“身材好，眼睛大，皮肤也白，声音也挺好听。”

“等等等等”电话那头洪知秀心里暗暗称奇，“我是再问你的编辑，工作上怎么样？”李知勋一贯挑剔，有次洪知秀出差叫了两个实习生去替他，最后双双被李知勋骂出去，眼下换了新人接替，还不知道要换几个人。

“工作么……”李知勋偏着头想了想，“应该也不错吧……”

“所以你今天下午没有在工作吗？”洪知秀还没想明白。

“呶……”李知勋想了想合适的措辞，老老实实的回答“男人精虫上脑就没有心思工作了。”

“卧槽？”洪知秀读出了李知勋话里的意思，“你把人家给睡了？”

“嗯……”

“卧槽？”洪知秀觉得还是有点难以接受，“你不是这样的孩子啊？他给你下药了？？？”

“嗯……”李知勋想了想上午开门时看到的崔胜澈忽闪的长睫毛和漂亮的眼睛，“可能是吧。”

——————————————————  
后面持续跑偏  
这篇原计划是认认真真写一个作家X编辑的（清水）故事  
因为刚好看了《忘却的幸子》新年sp觉得日本出版社编辑和作家之间的关系还蛮有趣的  
结果怎么会写着写着就去doi啊（摔


End file.
